Dragon Ball Z - Baby Cell's Revenge
by SanGoshi
Summary: Cell has been revived during the Buu saga and trains on another planet in order to exact revenge on the Z Fighters.However he stumbled across Baby who decides to take Cell as a permanent host ! Will the Z Fighters manage to defeat Buu and Baby at the same time ? Find out in this fanfic !


Hello guys I came up with a great fanfic idea so I hope you enjoy it despite the poor writing

* * *

Age 774 May 7th :

-"Hmmm ? What's...going on ?" said a somewhat surprised voice."I was killed about 7 years ago by that stupid little pipsqueak and here I appear to be alive"  
 _This is just perfect ! I can finally exact my revenge on Son Gohan and prove that I'm the ultimate perfect being !_ thought the Bio-Android smirking and then started scaning power levels around to see if any of the Z Fighters somehow improved or not.

 _Vegeta and Piccolo appear to have gotten much stronger during these years but Gohan doesn't seem to have gotten any stronger ... Maybe now I can have some decent competition even if they are pee ons compared to me ! This time they won't get lucky !_

Then something caught his attention it's unreal but it's there ! No way he could be down here but Cell sensed Goku's power level with all the Z Fighters.  
"Grm... I never thought he would be revived when I faced him and one of his annoying friends in Hell" said the Bio-Android with an unamused tone."But this should make things even more fun since I would be killing the mighty Goku once again with all his pitiful friends" stated Cell with a grin of excitement.

"Now let's see... Maybe I should train a little just in case things get dirty but the question is where should I go ?"

Then Cell had a great idea ! He could use instant transmission to train for a while on another planet so he started scaning for energy signatures far away and once he found one strong enough he just vanish in an instant and reappared as quickly as he disappeared on another planet as expected.

The planet had a huge city with some wastelands around but the most striking part was that most of the place was covered in metal as the inhabitants tried to terraform planet was known by the name of M-2.

"Strange place indeed but still a perfect place to train" said Cell to himself after having noticed the surroundings."Well then let's get started"

However he noticed the presence of a strange creature with quite a huge power level. He was small with a pale blue skin,fully light blue eyes and a red and yellow line that crosses all the right side of his head. He is dressed with a blue bodysuit,shoulder pads with the same color as the line on his head and yellow/red wristbands around his wrists and feet.

"So it seems we have a stranger since you don't look like a Machine Mutant at all" the creature started talking"But that doesn't really matter since we will turn you into a Machine Mutant anyway so I suggest you to surrender right now".

Cell was quite surprised at the Machine Mutant's confidence but it didn't really matter to him since he knew very well his opponent doesn't stand a chance against the alive incarnation of perfection.  
"Do you really have what it takes child ? Anyway you'd make a perfect practice dummie for me to test out the strength of my perfect form" Stated Cell with a small grin. "So come on ! Entertain me !"

Baby was quite unamused and irritated by his opponent's arrogance.  
"You fool ! I'm Baby the greatest warrior of the Tuffle race ! I'll squash you like the little bug you are" said the little creature with a very angry tone.

"A Tuffle huh ? Yes now I see...My Saiyan cells are telling me that you are a member of a race been exterminated by the Saiyans but it seems you are a survivor..." stated the Bio-Android "But I shall put you out of your misery right now ! Experience the ultimate terror before you die !"

"Baby was quite shocked to hear that this creature was linked to the Saiyans yet have Saiyan cells too ! Could these stupid monkeys somehow tried to outsmart the Tuffles by a creature of their own ? But how could they even have enough cunning to do that ? He decided he would find out now who this tall green guy was !

"What ?! Saiyan cells ?! Who the heck are you !? Answer me now ! There is no way such a primitive race could create an artificial creature !" shouted out the Tuffle angered by Cell's statement.

"Hehe ! Very well !" smiled the tall Bio-Android "My name is Cell and I am an android created by Doctor Gero who gathered the cells of the greastest warrior races such as Namekians,Saiyans and you are right about the fact Saiyans are not smart enough to create such a perfect being like myself since I was born on planet Earth"

"Baby was quite surprised at that Cell guy's story but it didn't worry him the least.

"I see... Since you have Saiyan cells I'll just kill you.A piece of trash with monkey parts doesn't deserve to join me" stated Baby with a small grin.

"How absurd... This fool doesn't realise yet what he his up against" muttered Cell to himself "Very well then "Baby" ! You'll soon be crying for mercy like the little child you are ! Now please help me warm up" said Cell with an arrogant tone.

"You arrogant piece of trash I'll show you what happens when you mess with me !" With that said Baby started rushing Cell with a speed far beyond any human could possibly see.

* * *

Who is going to win this fight ? Baby or Cell ? Find out at the next chapter !

Chapter over ! Please give me reviews about this story and sorry about bad writing it's my first fanfic so please be nice ^^


End file.
